


Feeling safe

by herilaveur



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Happens right after the car accident...Robbe needs Sander, and Sander is there for him.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Feeling safe

Moyo hits the steering wheel, looking up at the building and swearing.

''Moyo.'' Kato says softly.

''Let go of me, damn it! Don't you think you've done enough already? Do you know how long it took my mom to pay for this fucking car?"

Robbe gets out of the car and then signals Kato to come out.

"Robbe, I'm"

Robbe shakes his head, not looking at her. He doesn't hold back from telling her that with her bullshit she could have turned the whole thing upside down. She just ruined Moyo's life, his mother, his little brother, but it could have been much worse than that. He can almost hear himself screaming in the car again and it gives him chills. 

Kato leaves and Robbe leans back into the car while Moyo tears his hair out. 

''Moyo.''

''Leave, Robbe.''

''Moyo.''

''Fuck, Robbe, please leave. I'm sorry. I should never have listened to her and let her talk me into it. I could have killed us. I could have killed you. You should hate me. I'm fucking sorry."

Robbe goes around the car, opens the door and wraps his arms around Moyo.

''We're all doing shit, Moyo. Nobody died, all right? You're my broers and I don't hate you.''

Moyo nods his head, doesn't take his hands off the wheel.

''It could have happened. I wasn't allowed to drive. I never should have done that. It was all for one stupid dance. I'm so fucking stupid.''

Moyo pushes Robbe a little bit to get out of the car. 

''I got to go home, Robbe. I'm sorry again about tonight.''

Moyo looks at Robbe for the first time since the accident, and he gently lifts the strand of his hair which falls back onto Robbe's forehead.

''Fuck, man. Did you get hurt?''

Robbe touches his forehead and grimace as he leans towards the rearview mirror and shrugs his shoulders when he sees the mixed colors on his forehead.

''It's just a bruise, I'm fine. Are you all right?''

Moyo shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

''I have to go home. Do you want me to call Sander?''

Robbe shakes his head and gets back on his bike with a flat tire before heading back to the city. 

And finally, almost immediately, he regrets having said no. He needs Sander. And he needs him now. So he stops, puts his bike against a tree and takes out his phone. Sander picks up on the second ring.

''Hi cutie, how was the shoot?''

Robbe shouldn't have called. He should have sent a message, because just hearing Sander's voice makes him want to cry. 

''Can you come? I need you."

There's a noise in the phone. Maybe it was on speakerphone and Sander has just picked up the phone in his ear. Or maybe Sander was lying down and has just sat down.

"Robin, are you okay?"

Robbe swallows, tears in his eyes now. 

''We had a little collision with the car. Nothing serious, and no one was hurt, but I... I just need you, Sander. Can we meet at my place? I'd like to come but Mom has to wait until I get home and"

''I'm coming, Robin. I'll be at your house in 15."

Robbe nods silently.

''Me too. Thanks.''

And he hangs up. He doesn't want to worry Sander, but he won't be able to walk again if he keeps his phone in his ear. So he walks as fast as possible, just wanting to feel safe. 

He feels like he's walking fast, and yet when he arrives, Sander is already there. Robbe pushes his bike into a corner of the garden before huddling in Sander's arms. And he feels it right away: there he is safe. 

''Are you okay, babe? What happened?"

Robbe nods and then pulls Sander inside the house. Fortunately, his mother is watching a movie and hardly pays any attention to him. 

''I'm home mom. We're going to my room with Sander."

''Good night, boys."

"Thank you. Good night to you, too." Sander replies softly before rushing down the stairs to Robbe's room. 

As soon as Sander closes the door to Robbe's room, Robbe throws himself in his arms, taking him in a kiss. Sander puts one hand on his cheek and the other on his waist to pull him closer. As they move their heads to deepen the kiss, their foreheads touch and Robbe moans backwards, holding his forehead as a reflex before looking at Sander who looks worried.

''Sorry. My head hit the glove compartment."

Sander gently removes Robbe's fingers before sighing.

''Ok. I need you to tell me what happened, babe. I thought you were riding in bike? Why were you in a car?"

Robbe sighs and sits on his bed, pulling Sander to sit next to him.

''I got a flat tire on the way to Moyo's house. So Kato suggested we take Moyo's mother's car."

Sander widens his eyes a bit, pulling Robbe's chin out so he can look at him.

''None of you have a license. Who was driving?"

Robbe swallows, now feeling really stupid for agreeing to get into the car, knowing full well that Moyo doesn't really have a license. 

''Moyo. But it has a provisional license and he was driving well. I filmed their dance and they were really happy with the result. And then Kato became... like, out of control. She opened the roof and stood up screaming while we had to try to be discreet. We told her to stop but she kept going...and then Moyo veered off the road. I screamed but he hit a stopped car. That's when my head hit the glove compartment. Moyo was beside himself because of the damage to his mother's car. And then there was the other car that was damaged. I wanted to call the cops but Kato refused so we just drove off. I feel bad, Sander."

Sander immediately hugs Robbe, kissing his neck gently.

''I'm here, babe, I've got you.''

Robbe starts crying against Sander's shoulder, hugging him even tighter.

''I was so scared. We could have been really hurt. What if I had died? I could have died and left you alone. I didn't want to do that to you. I should have thought about you. I should have thought about my mother. I never should have get in this car."

Sander gently strokes his cheek, rubbing his back from bottom to top with his other hand.

''Hey, it's all right, my Robbe. I've got you. You're safe now."

Robbe nods, not letting go of the grip he has around Sander.

''I'm really sorry. I was scared. And then I feel so lame and stupid. And now I blame myself because you have to take care of me, my bullshit and my stupid fears."

Sander sighs, kissing him gently on the neck.

"That's how you go out with a kid, he does things like steal a car and almost have an accident. You realize that normally I'm the one who does that, right? Even if you know that I like to reverse roles with you, we can be satisfied with what we do in this bed for that."

Robbe clucks against Sander's shoulder. Only Sander can laugh at everything like that.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

Sander sighs, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

''I love you, Robbe. I could never be angry with your beautiful face, my angel. So, yes, I want to kill Kato for being so reckless, I want to hit Moyo for putting you in danger and I want to wring your neck for agreeing to get in the fucking car. But I love you, my Robbe, and I'm just glad you're okay, so I just want to hold you in my arms right now.''

Robbe sighs, releasing his embrace so he can watch Sander.

''I'm sorry, I.''

Sander puts his index finger on Robbe's mouth with a ''Shttt''.

''Don't apologize, babe. It's all fine, all right? Minute by minute, okay?"

Robbe smiles and nods while Sander lies down on his bed.

''This minute I'm going to hold you against me, OK? Just hold you and show you that you're safe."

Robbe takes off his sweater before lying down against Sander.

''Just hold me? No kisses?"

Sander rolls his eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh, giving the impression of reluctant acceptance and Robbe chuckles. He loves it when Sander is so theatrical. Sander holds him in his arms and leans towards him, stopping only a few millimeters from his lips.

''I would never refuse a single kiss from you, my king.''

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think. Am I writing about a Sander/Kato confrontation?


End file.
